


Daisy Promises

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [12]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: <3, AU, Alternate Universe, Despair, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!, Hope, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Pre-Femslash, just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 10: DaisyThe room seems like a cellar of sorts… dark and empty, with daisies growing through the cracks in the wall, and there's a figure on her right. She isn’t alone. As she tries to stand up, she feels cold metal against her hand. Dammit. She’s chained up. And attached to the other side of the chain was a girl around her age. She blinked. Oh yeah, it was the District 12 tribute, the one around her age. Primrose Everdeen.
Relationships: Primrose Everdeen/Rue
Series: Femslash February [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Daisy Promises

The chains snapped round Rue’s wrist, burning like hot coal.

“Hey,” mutters the tribute “Come with me.” She can’t see the tribute as they drag her along, but they have a strong grip. Her struggling is to no avail, and they manage to drag her to her away.

When she wakes up, she instinctively shivers from the cold air. She looks around, rubbing her arms. The room seems like a cellar of sorts… dark and empty, with daisies growing through the cracks in the wall, and there's a figure on her right. She isn’t alone. As she tries to stand up, she feels cold metal against her hand. Dammit. She’s chained up. And attached to the other side of the chain was a girl around her age. She blinked. Oh yeah, it was the District 12 tribute, the one around her age. Primrose Everdeen.

“Hey,” she says quietly. The girl’s eyes snap up, bright crystalline blue, and they look straight at her.

“Hey,” she whispers back, her voice low. “Guess we’re trapped here, huh?”

“Yeah,” Rue says quietly, but then touches her hand, twisting her wrist slightly in the handcuff. “I guess.”

“Hey…” whispers Prim, squeezing her hand quietly. “I’ve been wondering for a while, but… wanna team up?”

“Sure!” Rue smiles at her. “We’ll be out of here in no time. Pinkie promise.”

Daisies grow through the cracks, wrapping around their little fingers, and Rue can feel herself smiling softly in the darkness, and the smile reflected on the girl next to her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Please comment, they feed my soul!


End file.
